User talk:Bharatram1
Re:Chapter Redirects ?? I know what you mean by that, but do not change the name of the chapters. The best thing that you can do it to create a new page named "Chapter 1" and fill the empty page with the redirect link. Oh and do not forget to categorize the page with Category:Redirect Pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then do you best. Anyways what you have said it a lot easier, I am now rewriting the character pages and i have forgotten some of the chapter titles. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well it's a great idea for you to do that, for the peoples that cannot remember the title of the chapter. Well you can do that project, any another great ideas tell it me ^_^ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:UserBan template It's a great idea, i will create one and give you the link of it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have been created the banner here, if you want to you can fix it for me ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I will try, but maybe there is no way to find something like that ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC). ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 19:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks for The Chapter Summary About the latest chapter, I'm glad to create them. The only favor I would like is that you would place the basic templates for new chapters. I would like to create the summaries for them so you can have more time making this wiki much better in different areas I'm unable to adjust. Also, if you need any help or would like to ask a favor, just ask me. I'm open to help or change any pages. If you need new info or pictures, I can add them if you ask. I would like to help kaminomi wiki as much as possible. Oh yes, how do you put your name after each message, just as you, progamer, ernest and the few others do. Please help me there. -Green Moriyama Re:What exactly is going on? We having a rivalry with the Reborn! Wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i lost the fight, it is a person who is really deep in wikia. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm afraid there has been some sort of miscommunication; I'm not the one who has a problem with ProGamer, that would be the admin of another wiki. Since ProGamer will be quitting the D.Gray-man wiki, I am just using the Kaminomi wiki to tie up a few loose ends; I really don't want ProGamer to leave, but if he feels he must, then he will, unfortunately... .Seshat. 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah you don't have to attack .Seshat. he's one of my friends just like you, you don't need to be involve with this war, this person is low talked and an egocentric person. Let me say an true otaku, what you can do is to fins an other way to replace the episode list templates and that of the chapters, the annon welcome-message and the user welcome-message and an new main page design. I will quite today. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyways you have right with the main page, i created it with joy and from where he got the main page design from is from the featured article that was originally created with the former creator of the wikia. I don't understand why he's making a big problem about his templates, what shall you do is someone is copying the templates. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then no one will touch this wikia and we are originally using wikia's templates right, so it isn't really his desings. Wikia is a place were everyone is editing for free and not to create templates and takes them for themselves but this is my last stand, i will not change anything to no where. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 17:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chapter = I think a chapter will come, as the spoiler was released. But I think the raw will be delayed. Meaning late release. Ernest8192 00:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do the detailed summary of the chapter once you put the page for it up. Is that fine with you? Green Moriyama 02:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Wiki ?? Maybe, which one i it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Welcome Message Template I will work on it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Changes to Pages What do you mean?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I now use templates that are never related to the Reborn! Wikia and it is a lot better for contributers or visitors to see the cover within in. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Song Preview I thank you for the offer. But I might not be able to do it. I can still try out, so please send me a smaple or two and I'll try something out. Thank you for contacting me; glad to feel like I am reliable on this site. Green Moriyama 22:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archives for Spoiler Talkpage Sure ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC)